


Kinktober 2019

by neighborhoodgoblin



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Kinktober 2019, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sexual Acts, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neighborhoodgoblin/pseuds/neighborhoodgoblin
Summary: You know what this is. You know why you're here.





	1. Spanking

A resounding  _ crack _ went through the air as Harvey brought his palm down on Esther’s bare ass, “OW!!” she complained, wincing. “That one really hurt!”

Harvey chuckled throatily, “Well, now. That’s what you get for not taking me seriously. Coming into the clinic and trying to get me to fuck you in the exam room, you are a very,  _ very _ naughty girl.” He spanked her again on the word ‘naughty’, although lighter this time. “And during business hours no less. What am I to do with you?”

Harvey had moved from smacking Esther’s ass to grabbing it firmly in each hand. “I don’t know,” She moaned as he moved his hand from her ass to between her legs, stroking her outside her panties firmly. “I’m sorry, how do I make it up to you?”

“Mmm…” Harvey pushed Esther’s panties to the side and began lightly teasing her entrance, “Sorry for what?”

Her breath hitched, “Sorry for trying to fuck you on your exam table while you were working. I’m very sorry. I’ll do whatever you want to make it up to you.”

Harvey chuckled again as he threw her legs off of his lap and guided her down onto her knees in front of him. He reached for his belt and undid his pants slowly, savoring Esther’s hungry gaze up at him. Finally, his cock sprang free, and he brought her mouth down onto his shaft. “Suck me,” He commanded firmly, his hand making its way to her hair. Esther happily obeyed. 


	2. Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirty Talk ft Shane who I have a soft spot for because he’s a gross bastard man which is oddly sexy? I see my farmer as hooking up with Shane (as sort of an unhealthy coping mechanism / self-destructive thing) and then settling down for a more serious relationship with Harvey (once she has her mental health under control). So none of these are in any order.

Esther sat at the corner of the far end of the bar with a glass of wine in her hand. She swirled it around before taking a sip nonchalantly. She felt hot breath against her ear and raised her eyebrow, still staring straight ahead. “Why don’t you stop staring and let me give you what you want?” A voice whispered to her. She smelled beer strong on his breath as his scruff brushed against her cheek.

She took another sip of wine and chuckled, “You’re pretty full of yourself to think I’ve been staring at you.” 

He reached over her to leave some bills on the counter, “I’ll be outside.”

Esther scoffed, but drained her wine and threw her money on the table before following him out nonetheless. Upon hearing the door slam, he grabbed her wrist and led her to the dark wall on the back of the saloon, facing the clinic and the general store. 

Eagerly, he pressed her against the wall. “Just admit you want to fuck me as badly as I want to fuck you.” Shane said, before pressing his lips to her neck, and snaking a hand up her dress, rubbing her outside her panties. 

She inhaled sharply as he teased her, moving her hips to rub against his hand. “I admit to wanting to get fucked,” she replied, wrapping her arms around him. 

He nipped at her neck and moved her panties to the side, beginning to finger her, smiling as she groaned. “Feel my cock,” he murmured authoritatively against her throat, using his unoccupied hand to move hers to his groin. She palmed him through his jeans. “That’s what you do to me when you stare like that. You get me so fucking hard, farm girl. You make me so hard it hurts. Tell me you want me to fuck you. Say it.” 

The pace of his fingers quickened inside her in a way that made her toes curl in her shoes. She groaned loudly and was thankful for the screaming of the cicadas on the warm summer night to cover the noise. “I want you to fuck me,” she whispered urgently as she worked to undo his belt and pants. She tugged on his waistband and freed his straining erection. “I want you to fuck me right here and then I want you to go home and lay in bed thinking about cumming in me. I want you to stroke your cock and imagine me pressed up against the wall of the saloon like a slut.” 

Shane groaned loudly at her sudden enthusiasm, and shoved her panties to the side. Expectantly, Esther wrapped her legs around her. He entered her with one hard thrust, knocking her against the wall. Esther cried out, mouth hanging open, and saw stars.


	3. Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just gotta get nasty at Christmas. Yknow, for Santa.

Esther tried to maintain a straight face as she felt a hand creep up her thigh and move to tease her between her legs, “People can see,” she hissed at the man beside her. 

Harvey smirked, his mustache quirking up at the side. “Well then you’ll just have to play it cool,” he murmured back, fingers delicately running along her lips. “You should’ve expected me to be all over you when you’re wearing a dress like this.”

The dress was short, cut at the middle of the thigh and paired with opaque black stockings, and she had made a point of telling Harvey she was not wearing underwear that morning. She had bought it specifically for the Feast of the Winter Star after noticing the year before that many people treat the occasion as a formal event. 

They sat at Harvey’s usual spot facing the trees. Mercifully, Shane has walked away and no one could see her face, but Gus, Leah and Elliot were all mere feet away from her. “Why not take me back up to the clinic and we’ll come back for the presents?” Esther asked, struggling to keep her voice even as Harvey had now begun rubbing slow and languid circles on her clit. 

Harvey chuckled and began working Esther’s clit faster and more deliberately. “Where’s the fun in that? Someone would surely notice, anyway.” He leaned in so she could feel his breath on her ear, “No, I think this is much more appealing,” he murmured, before sitting up straight again. His hand never moved from her bare pussy and his demeanor never faltered. 

Esther let out a deep sigh and spread her legs beneath the table to allow further access. Her face was beginning to turn red and her breathing was speeding up. She was trying to be inconspicuous but she wasn’t sure if it was working. She was almost past the point of caring. Harvey’s fingers continued to move in circles, and she felt her body begin to tense up. “Oh,” she whispered as quietly as she could, and Harvey took that as a sign to speed up. She was rocking against his hand now, as discreetly as possible. “Oh I’m going to—“ but she cut herself off as she cried out, certainly loud enough for people to hear. 

Harvey quickly withdrew his hand, and Leah came over to check on Esther. “Are you alright? You look like you have a fever,” Leah said, looking at Esther with concern. 

Harvey stood and began helping the still panting Esther up, “Esther was complaining of some stomach pain this morning. I’m going to take her to the clinic and just make sure nothing’s wrong. Sharp pains like that can be a symptom of some pretty severe issues.” 

Esther stood unsteadily and grabbed at her stomach, “He’s right,” She said through clenched teeth, trying to look sick instead of post-orgasmic. “I’ve been having sharp pains all morning but I wanted to try to tough it out. I should get checked out. Thank you, Leah.”

Leah nodded as Esther was helped into the clinic by Harvey, Esther turned and waved, “Don’t let me ruin the feast with a little stomach bug!” She called out before closing the door. Inside, Harvey had already pulled off his tie and was working on the buttons of his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to have Shane still be at the table across from them and be watching but that was just Too Much for me


	4. Bukake

“Do you wanna explain what this is?” Harvey asked Esther as he pointed at the computer screen. It took Esther a moment to connect the dots, but then she realized what she was looking at. 

“Why are you in my search history?” She asked, rolling her eyes. “You were gone. I was horny. I watched porn and masturbated. You oughta know better than anyone that it’s perfectly healthy,  _ Doctor.” _

“I was trying to look something up and there it was! I just wanna know why this?” 

“Why what?”

“Why bukake?”

Esther grinned wickedly. “Come on, you don’t like the idea of seeing me covered in cum?”

“Well I do it’s just—“

“Just what? That you want it to be your own?”

Harvey swallowed hard, “Yes.”

Esther grabbed him by his tie and pulled him towards the bed. “Well let’s get going then.”


	5. Humiliation

Shane huffed and made a show about trying to slip out of the ropes that were binding him to the headboard of Esther’s bed. “Let me up farmgirl, so I can fuck you like the dirty slut you are.”

Esther laughed darkly, casting a sideways glance at Shane. “And what makes you think I would want that? Last time I let you touch me, you finished after less than five minutes. You’re a two pump chump.”

Shane groaned and Esther watched as he strained against the ropes again. “That’s not true,” he breathed, “and you know it.”

“I think we both know it is. Look at you! You’re hard because you know that you  _ deserve  _ to be spoken to like that, don’t you?”

“No,” he spat bitterly but Esther could see the growing bulge in his pants.

Esther chuckled again and leaned down, palming Shane through his jeans. She leaned in so her breath brushed against his ear as she spoke. “I’m going to fuck myself before I untie you so I at least get to cum once tonight. Then I’m going to sit on your face. Maybe I’ll let you fuck me before you leave if you do a good job.” She grabbed his crotch firmly. “Or maybe I’ll just send you off to go stroke your cock at home, assuming your whisky dick doesn’t stop you from getting hard. You like to do that don’t you? To jack off and think of me?”

Shane’s hips bucked into her hand at the question. She was right, of course. He rubbed one out to her every night before bed. He gulped and nodded, “yes,” he breathed. 

Esther stood up and started removing her clothes. “Good.”


	6. Size Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being more of a fluff/Drabble/headcanon than anything super sexy but it’s about how big Harvey is so here you go

Harvey is bigger than Esther. 

Well, that’s kind of an understatement. Harvey towers over Esther. 

Esther isn’t short, thank you very much. It’s just that Harvey is so dizzyingly tall. Esther once joked that if they switched bodies she’d pass out from vertigo at seeing things from his height. 

And not just tall, Harvey is broad. With his wide shoulders and thick arms and thighs. Harvey fondly recalls the time Esther introduced herself to him. She’d said hello and chatted politely as he sat at the desk in the clinic, and barked out a surprised laugh when he’d stood to walk her out. He carried himself like someone much smaller than he is. Esther wanted to climb him like a tree the moment she saw him at his full height. “Did you play gridball in college?” She asked, craning her next to look up at him. 

Harvey chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, “no, in college I was pretty bogged down with studying. I played in high school. How could you tell?”

She huffed out another awkward laugh, “how could you not? You must be like what, 6’3”?”

Esther thought she saw him blush, “I’m 6’5,” he’d responded. Somewhat sheepishly.

Esther nodded slowly. “Big man,” she said awkwardly. 

Harvey nodded awkwardly in response. 

Now that they’re more familiar, Harvey relishes in being bigger than Esther. It’s one of the things about her that makes him feel bold and strong in ways nothing else can. He loves that he can kiss the top of her forehead. He loves that she buries her face in his chest when they hug. Being able to toss her around like a sack of potatoes in bed is, of course, the biggest perk. He loves being able to fuck her against the wall or pin her down to the bed. He loves the way her small breasts look in his hands. 

Esther is by no means small, she’s built sturdy and well-muscled from hard farm labor, and she stands at a reasonable 5’7”, Harvey is just that big. She tries to hide it but it’s a huge part of the physical attraction for her. He makes her feel secure. And it opens up a lot of new sex positions. She likes his tree trunk thighs and his broad square jaw. She likes that she can sit on his face and grind against him without fear of being too heavy. She likes that she can turn a physically imposing man into a pile of mush just by looking at him. 

Despite the size difference, they fit perfectly.


	7. Voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had this on google docs for a long time but I guess I never uploaded it?

Harvey likes to look. 

Esther noticed that pretty early on in her knowing him. Right after she introduced herself, actually. He isn’t exactly subtle. She caught him glancing at her breasts or legs or between them almost every time she saw him. She figured he was probably just kinda tired of looking at porn up in his apartment by himself and wanted to get a glimpse of a real woman where he could get a chance. Seemed fair enough, so she didn’t say anything. 

It wasn’t until the egg festival that she noticed that he wasn’t really  _ looking _ at anyone else. She didn’t see him struggling to maintain eye contact with Leah or Emily the way he did with her. He wasn’t uncomfortably clearing his throat when speaking with Haley or Penny. If a man was gonna perv on anyone it was definitely Haley right? 

Esther smiled to herself when she put the dots together.  _ Oh, he has a little crush on me, _ she thought.  _ Cute.  _

He looked at her during the flower dance. Looked at her when she brought him gifts at the clinic and when she danced at the luau she felt his eyes on her the entire time. 

As time when on and their relationship grew, Harvey began to like to  _ watch _ . He watched her shower, watched her dress and undress, do any form for cleaning that had her bent over on her knees. One day, Harvey came back from a conference in Zuzu City with a gift in a black bag. Esther opened the bag to find a simple black clitoral vibrator and a dildo that was a pretty close match to Harvey’s length and girth with a suction cup on the bottom. “A suction cup? Interesting,” she said as she pulled the items from the bag. 

“It’s so you can put it on the ground and ride it.” Harvey explained, pressing a kiss to her hairline before moving to whisper in her ear. “Go ahead and try it out. I wanna watch.” 


End file.
